Just the Way You Are
by Purple Flower 82
Summary: It's tiring, always being told you won't be good enough for everyone, and Gai has had to put up with that attitude toward him from nearly everyone in the village for his entire life. When he finally breaks down, Kakashi is sent to help. Pairings are KakashixGai with hints of NejixLee


**A/N: This was written based on a prompt given to me a few months back. It took me ages to write it, mostly because I generally worked on it during my AP Biology class when I was bored of doing my classwork. XD It was a fun time. Anyway, the main couple in this is GaixKakashi, and there are also mentions of NejixLee, so if that's not your thing, I apologize. Hope you enjoy the story! :)**

He hadn't expected, walking into the Hokage's office, to see an anxious Rock Lee seated tensely next to a bored Hyuuga Neji. Tenten, who was leaning against the wall staring at the clouds through Tsunade's window, was equally unexpected.

As he approached, Lee tried to leap up, but was promptly grabbed by Neji and yanked back down. Lee's face reddened and his brow furrowed at first, but within moments, he had settled down, leaning heavily against his teammate, whose arms were still grasping the green-clad teen. Near the window, Tenten released a quick huff of breath and quickly went back to the task of observing the heavens.

"Kakashi. I'm glad you could make it," Tsunade said, glaring irritably at the small clock on her desk.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama. I ran into several little old ladies on the way, all of whom needed help crossing the street _and_ carrying some shopping bags home. What a coincidence, right?" Kakashi said.

" … For now, I'll choose to ignore how late you are, though keep in mind that it was quite unfair for you to keep this team waiting for you."

"So … Why am I here? And why are _they_ here?" Kakashi waved a hand toward the three teens.

"There's something wrong with Gai-sensei!" Not even Neji could manage to contain Lee's anxious energy this time, though it was not for lack of trying. Neji's arms were still wrapped tightly around Lee's waist, even as he stood.

"Something wrong?"

"Yes! Haven't you noticed? You're his rival!" Lee gasped.

"He hasn't left his house in over a week. Not even to train," Tenten sighed.

"And Lee thinks he was acting depressed and lethargic even before he locked himself up." Neji's voice could be heard from somewhere behind Lee, muffled, but strong.

Kakashi was beginning to feel a bit nervous now. Not only did he feel terrible that he hadn't noticed a lack of Gai's rival challenges over the past month, but thinking back, he believed he may just know what brought about Gai's sudden attitude change, and the realization made Kakashi feel slightly nauseous.

"How long has he been acting depressed?" Kakashi inquired.

"About a month, maybe a bit longer," Lee answered immediately.

Now Kakashi was sure. Gai must have been more affected by their teasing words than he'd known. This—Gai's sudden mood change—was at least partly Kakashi's fault. Of this Kakashi was sure. The only question left was how much damage his actions specifically had caused.

However, Kakashi refused to let his guilt show.

"So, why exactly am I here?" Kakashi questioned. Lee gasped dramatically.

"Because you're his rival!" he hollered. "It's your duty as his rival—and therefore, most precious person—to help him get back on his feet."

"Aren't you his most precious person, Lee?" Kakashi asked exasperatedly.

"I may be important to him, but I am no match for you, Kakashi-sensei. Besides, this sadness can only be assuaged by the care of a rival. After all, I have found Neji is the only one who can help me when I am not feeling very well." At this, Neji's arms visibly tightened around the hyper boy while Lee smiled gently in response. Tenten directed another death glare in their direction and tightly crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry, but I'm a bit busy at the moment working with Naruto and training and running missions ..." Kakashi knew his excuses were weak, but how could he possibly be expected to face Gai when Gai wouldn't even be like this if it weren't for Kakashi?

"I don't care about all that," Tsunade began. "Yamato can handle Naruto's training for now. I'll send Izumo and Kotetsu over to keep an eye on them if need be. As for training, train with Gai. Challenge him to a few sparring matches or something. And I am going to suspend all your missions from now until Gai is well enough to take on missions of his own.

"He's one of my best, Kakashi. One of the best fighters and one of the best men. The village can't afford to lose him this early, especially in such a way. It's one thing to lose him on a mission, but right now, he's just wasting away. Please, Kakashi," Tsunade finished.

He could see he had no choice. He would have to do what they asked.

"Fine, fine. I still don't know how I'll be able to help more than Lee, but I'll talk to him," Kakashi groaned.

"Really? Oh, thank you, Kakashi-sensei! I am ever so grateful and I am sure Gai-sensei will be as well once you have cured him!" Lee exclaimed happily.

"Now, I said I'd _talk_ to him, not _cure_ him!" Kakashi protested.

"That is close to the same thing," Lee assured him. "Just talking to Neji cheers me up when I am down." This earned Lee another hug and both boys another glare from Tenten.

"Do what you can, Kakashi," Tsunade soothed. "We understand that that's all we can ask of you."

It was with slow, dragging steps that Kakashi left the Hokage's office. After being thanked and dismissed by Tsunade herself, he had become victim of a bone-crushing hug from Lee, coupled with a jealous stare from Neji, who wasted no time in yanking Gai's favorite student away from him. Tenten had simply bowed and disappeared out the window, the longing gaze directed at Neji just prior to her departure barely noticeable.

Untangling himself from Lee had been quite an ordeal, particularly with an irate Neji trying to "help" by using his clan's techniques in an attempt to stop Kakashi's ability to use his arms, but Kakashi had managed to succeed in escaping without bodily harm and immediately headed out to visit his own dear rival.

Approaching the apartment much too soon for his liking, Kakashi was still mentally scolding himself for not realizing anything had been wrong with Gai in the first place. As much as he hated to admit it, Lee had actually been right about something—it _was_ Kakashi's job as Gai's rival to notice when something is wrong, yet Kakashi had failed the very first time anything _was_ wrong. Gai had always been there for him … Even when he himself hadn't known he was down, Gai had been there to provide a shoulder to cry on.

_It's not my fault Gai's _always_ happy … For all I know, he could've just been on a mission … That obviously would've prevented him from challenging me._ The excuse was disgustingly weak, even to Kakashi's own mind, so he dropped it nearly the same moment he came up with it. There was no getting past it … Kakashi simply should've noticed something was off with Gai.

No matter how close or familiar the two were, Kakashi still felt it necessary to knock rather than just let himself into Gai's residence. His youthful counterpart had been trying to get Kakashi to kick that habit for years, claiming that Kakashi was practically a member of his family. Family shouldn't have to knock. Despite this assurance, Kakashi still felt a slight discomfort at barging into someone else's home, and so refrained from doing so in anything less than an emergency.

Seconds after rapping on the door, it creaked open to reveal one half of a tan face, wearily observing his visitor. As it took in Kakashi, the visible dark eye widened, as did the opening in the doorway.

"Kakashi!" Gai tried a smile, but to Kakashi's dismay, the joy didn't reach his eyes. "Come in! It seems as if I haven't had the pleasure of your company for many years, though it has only been mere days!"

"Yo," Kakashi's voice finally returned only to betray him with a slightly belated greeting. Gai's appearance had taken Kakashi by surprise. He was still wearing green, but it was shown in green pajamas rather than his signature spandex, and his raven hair was lacking its usual glossy sheen. Gai looked positively ill, and the sight made Kakashi feel sick himself. Gai wasn't supposed to be like this. Gai was the epitome of happiness and youth. In Kakashi's opinion, it should be illegal for Gai to be sad or sick; it threw off the rhythm of the entire village.

And maybe the most disturbing aspect was that Gai had now gone a whole five minutes in the presence of his Eternal Rival without once mentioning a challenge.

"I just put on some water for tea. I'll get you a cup as well," Gai gave a stab at his usual pose, smiling widely and thrusting his thumb into the air, but failed miserably, his teeth blatantly missing their usual glint.

"Thank you, Gai, but I did come here for a reason." Gai visibly deflated at Kakashi's admission.

"So you won't be staying long?"

"No, and you won't be either. I have come to challenge you to a spar," Kakashi declared, attempting to appear bored while he was truly nervous about Gai's response. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed Gai's constant, boisterous challenges.

"Oh, I am sorry, Kakashi, but I have been feeling under the weather lately, and don't believe I am yet up to a challenge."

"But Gai, it's been a month! Have you been sick all that time?"

"Not sick exactly …" Gai trailed off, wringing his hands in worry and outright refusing to meet Kakashi's eyes.

"If you aren't sick, what's wrong?"

The sound of a screeching tea kettle from the kitchen was enough for Gai to excuse himself, and once he returned with two cups filled with tea, he was quick to change the subject.

"How are Naruto, Sakura, and Sai? Are they working better together?" Gai politely asked.

"Yes, they are doing much better. I would almost say they're friends. Sakura still seems to hit the both of them more than necessary, and Sai, strangely, is showing an interest in Naruto that seems unnatural, but—" Kakashi stopped abruptly. Gai's face had fallen at the mention of Sai's apparent crush.

_Well, this is a new development,_ Kakashi thought as Gai morphed from calm to close to tears.

"What is unnatural about Sai's feelings?" Gai whispered.

"What do you mean? It's just a bit strange that he's become so attached to Naruto in such a short time. Especially since Naruto is so different from him."

Gai opened his mouth as if he wanted to add more, but snapped it closed as he apparently lost his nerve. After a few moments of thought, he finally settled with saying, "But you support Sai's love?"

"Sure, I support it. I'm surprised at you, Gai. Aren't you the one always running around exclaiming how beautiful youthful love is?"

"Yes, but not everybody agrees that all types of love are okay."

"Well, I'm not one of those people," Kakashi said firmly, rising from where he'd been seated on Gai's couch. "Now, are you feeling well enough to spar yet?"

Gai allowed Kakashi a glimpse of a grin, but then denied Kakashi his spar anyway, claiming exhaustion and illness.

Figuring it would be awkward to stay since he'd already risen, Kakashi said a quick good bye to his rival and headed for home, though not before promising to come back tomorrow for another visit.

Kakashi laid in bed that night, arms behind his head, staring intently at his ceiling, his need to think so great that he hadn't even considered trying to read.

He was disgustingly hung up on Gai's mood swing after he mentioned Sai and Naruto. Kakashi had been so sure he'd known why Gai was feeling down, but could he have been wrong? No, that wasn't really probable. Though, he allowed, it could be his original suspicion combined with something _else _that was wrong.

He rolled onto his side and let out a sigh of irritation. It seemed like the task Tsunade had set him would be a bit more complicated than he'd hoped.

Gai opened the door just as Kakashi raised his fist to announce his presence with a knock.

"Hello, Rival. I saw you from the window! Come in!"

Kakashi stared at his friend. The change from yesterday was astonishing. His smile hadn't quite reached his eyes, but the expression appeared to be traveling slowly but steadily up his face. Not to mention he had actually put on clothes rather than pajamas, though he hadn't yet worked himself back up to wearing his usual green spandex suit.

"Hello, Gai. Are you ready for a challenge?"

"Rival," Gai shook his head disappointedly. "I know you are eager to continue our Eternal Rivalry, but it's not fair to continue challenging me just because you know you'll win."

"Okay, well, let's not make it a challenge then. Can we just train together? I'm sure Lee and Neji would join us as well."

"No thank you, Kakashi. Not today."

Kakashi decided to quit that conversation for the time being, since Gai's bright mood was slowly becoming less and less cheery.

_This isn't like you at all, Gai, _Kakashi thought. _What in the world happened to you?_

"Alright then, let's just talk. I told you all about what's been happening with my team and me yesterday, so now it's your turn. Do you have any good gossip on your own students?" Kakashi teased.

"I haven't seen them much lately," Gai admitted. "Lee and Neji came by a few times earlier in the week, but I believe Tenten is avoiding them currently, so I haven't seen her in awhile. All three of them are steadily growing stronger, and I am very proud of them. It won't be long before they'll no longer require the guidance of their teacher."

"And then you'll be alone," Kakashi realized.

"Yes. Then I'll be alone."

As Kakashi left that day, he did so with the confidence that he had had a true revelation about the source of Gai's woes. No, it wasn't just one cause … Several things put together were working to make Gai miserable, and Kakashi was not going to stand for that. He'd just have to work the entire truth out of Gai. He just hoped that he wouldn't end up making things even worse.

For the third day in a row, Kakashi found himself waiting on Gai's doorstep. This time though, the copy-nin had been waiting for well over ten minutes with no sign of the green beast to let him in. Finally growing bored with his predicament, Kakashi decided to actually listen to Gai's suggestions for once and take the liberty of letting himself into the tiny house.

All was still and quiet. Kakashi almost thought Gai had managed to cure himself and had gone out to train, when he heard a faint snuffling from deeper in the house.

Kakashi crept toward the room housing the source of the noise, taking great caution in case it was being caused by an intruder rather than Gai himself. Kunai clutched firmly in his gloved hand, Kakashi peeked around the door frame only to be met by the sight of Gai sprawled across a bed, snoring softly. Kakashi sighed as he tucked his kunai away. Glancing at a clock on the wall, he realized that he was visiting a bit early, though arguably, if Gai were acting anywhere near normal, he would've been up and training hours previously anyway.

Deciding it wouldn't make sense to leave and come back when he was already there, Kakashi simply grabbed a small area of Gai's bed to sit on, pulling out the book he was currently reading and settling down to wait.

He was nearing the end of the novel when Gai finally began to stir. Gai woke slowly and with quite an impressive yawn. Still blind to the world, Gai had very obviously not noticed Kakashi's familiar presence.

"Yo," Kakashi said.

Looking back, Kakashi realized surprising Gai as he was waking probably wasn't his best idea. Gai hadn't even let on that he'd been shocked by the voice before jumping into action like every ninja must, flying to pin the intruder, pressing a kunai to his throat.

"Kakashi," Gai breathed after a moment, confusion replacing the wild fear in his eyes, hands slowly slackening.

Gently, Kakashi took the kunai from Gai's relaxing hand, placing it beside him.

"Oh, Rival … Kakashi …" Gai appeared close to hyperventilation. Hoping it would help to ground him, Kakashi gripped his biceps gently and looked right into his eyes.

"It's okay. I'm okay. You didn't hurt me, and it would've been completely my own fault if you had," Kakashi assured him.

Gai tore away from Kakashi, rising to pace around the room, eyes wide, holding his head in his hands.

"I could've killed you. I _would've_ killed you. I almost lost you, and it would've been all my fault. If I had taken any longer to realize … if I'd attacked with any more force … if you'd been a few inches closer …" Gai rambled.

"Gai, calm down." Kakashi rose as well and grabbed his friend once again, pushing his shoulders until Gai was seated. "Look at me, Gai. I'm fine. Nothing's wrong with me, so there's no need to freak out. You could've killed me, but I'm not even injured! I'm completely unharmed."

"I almost lost you. You don't understand, Kakashi. If I lost you, I'd have no one left. I'd never have anyone again. I can't lose you."

"Gai," Kakashi quickly became exasperated as Gai began releasing hearty sobs. "You would have people if I were gone. What about your team? Lee thinks of you as a father, and Neji and Tenten really care for you too, even if they give off the impression that they don't."

"I told you yesterday, my adorable students are growing up fast. They are already independent. Tenten is growing away from the team, and Neji only puts up with me because of Lee's dedication. And even if Lee is like a son to me, he will still have to break away eventually. No child can remain with his parents forever."

"They aren't the only ones! There's Naruto and Sakura and Kurenai and even Tsunade. You are greatly admired in this village. I just wish you could see it."

"Being admired isn't the same thing as being liked or wanted. Though even as it is, no one wants me around. I know how you all really feel about me now. I'm too ugly to be loved, too weird. 'Oh, no one will ever love Gai with that green outfit and hideous haircut and confusing eyebrows,'" Gai burst out.

And there it was. All it took for Kakashi to get the confession out of him had been for him to scare poor Gai to death as he was waking up.

"Gai, why in the world would you think that?" Kakashi questioned, though he already knew the answer very well.

"Because you said it! All of you! I've been hearing it my entire life, but then—"

"I said it," Kakashi dropped his gaze in shame.

"Yes." Gai seemed unable to say anything more, his tears beginning to choke him.

"All your life … everybody. They said you'd never amount to anything. But then you _did_ amount to something, but they still didn't let up."

"Correct, Rival," Gai acknowledged.

"They said you'd never be a decent ninja, so when you proved them wrong, they all started attacking you personally instead. But Gai, you don't understand … They're just teasing. Maybe it wasn't teasing at first, but now … Well, now we all love you, Gai. No one means anything by it."

"It doesn't matter. It's still all true, isn't it? No matter how hard I try, the village still thinks I'm strange. No one wants me mentoring another genin team because of how similar to me Lee turned out. I'm never going to find a true friend, Kakashi. I'm never going to find someone who loves me, whether as a friend or otherwise."

"What are you talking about? Aren't I a true enough friend for you?"

"I thought so, Kakashi. Until I found out that you agreed with the other about how strange I am."

"I told you, we were just teasing! So Kurenai made a comment about how your haircut is funny and I agreed … So what? Who cares if you look a bit different from everyone else? Plenty of people have told me my hair is weird too."

"But no one thinks you're too boisterous or loud. No one thinks you're annoying or refuses to take you seriously," Gai said.

Kakashi's response flew right out of his mind with shock. "You heard that?"

"Yes. I heard word for word what Kurenai thinks of me, and I heard you agree."

"Well, I guess you missed hearing was when Kurenai started commentary on how no one would ever love you and—"

"No, I caught that too," Gai growled.

"Let me finish. You may have heard Kurenai's comments, but you must've left before I loyally defended you like the friend I am supposed to be.

"I may tease you about your looks or style or how flamboyant you are, but I am not a liar, and I won't stand for other people saying things about you that are blatantly untrue."

"But Kurenai's right!"

Without thinking, Kakashi drew back a hand and slapped Gai across the face with all his might. Ignoring Gai's look of hurt and confusion, Kakashi explained, "You moron! How dense can … God, Gai. How many times do I have to tell you that people _do_ love you?"

"Who, Kakashi?"

"I already told you! Your team and Naruto and Sakura and Tsunade—"

"Fine! But they only love me as a mentor or friend! You still have to agree that I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life. No one would ever romantically love a goofy-looking freak like me, according to the majority of the village," Gai finished, waiting warily for Kakashi's response.

" … I wasn't lying earlier when I said that we _all_ love you, you know. All of us. Even me," Kakashi clarified, rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand.

Gai's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"You … I … Me … What?" Gai stuttered.

"Maybe I should go …" Kakashi suggested, feeling nervous.

"No!" Gai blurted out.

Kakashi abruptly stopped, one foot already out the door, and turned to face his friend.

"What do you mean?" Gai asked.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" Kakashi grumbled. "I meant exactly what it sounded like. Which is why I believe I have officially overstayed my welcome."

"How long?"

"What?" Kakashi sighed.

"How long have you loved me?"

"I don't know … It's not like I can pinpoint the exact moment that I decided I actually like your constant challenges. When I worried about you when I didn't see you for a few days. When I started wanting to find you and challenge you myself rather than sitting around and waiting for you to come to me all the time."

"Did you ever plan on telling me this?"

"No! Why would I tell you? It would just make our rivalry awkward, and our relationship would eventually dissipate altogether. And that's exactly what'll happen now, right?"

"Kakashi …" Gai sighed, gathering the masked man into his arms. "If you felt this way, you should've told me. It's not healthy to keep in youthful confessions of love for such an extended period of time."

Kakashi began to fidget, extracting himself from Gai's embrace. "What was I supposed to say? 'Oh hey, Gai, I just wanted to let you know I'm head-over-heels for you and only ever accept your challenges so I can stare at you unabashedly for hours.' I'm sure _that_ would've went over well." Kakashi rolled his eyes.

You could've said it in a more sensitive way, but yes, that probably would've gone over pretty well." Gai said thoughtfully.

Kakashi just looked at him, eye twitching. "Gai, you're not thinking straight. This is too much for you to deal with right now. I'll just go home and give you some time to really think this over."

"What is there to think over? Do you wish me to further question why you're lying to me like this? Wonder what you have to gain from it? Other than my humiliation, of course."

"Your humiliation? _What?_ Gai, I am _not_ lying to you!" Kakashi smacked his forehead with his palm, dragging his hand tiredly down his face.

"But dear Rival, I do not deserve such feelings of care, especially from someone so perfect as you."

"Don't deserve … Gai, will you get a grip? What happened to the Handsome Green Beast of Konoha? Where'd all that confidence fly off to? I'd love to go retrieve it for you, because you are just being ridiculous now."

"You said it yourself, Rival. No one will ever love me how I am now. I don't deserve anyone. It's not fair to make anyone put up with me."

"I already told you, Kurenai was out of line! It's not my fault if you ran out before you had a chance to hear me come to your defense—"

"It's not just that. Kurenai's not the first to say such things about me, and she won't be the last.

"The majority of Konoha thinks of me as nothing more than a joke. And it kills me to see that you've become like that too, toying with my feelings to get a laugh. So have your laugh. You came in my worst moment and nearly succeeded in getting me to believe you loved me. Congratulations."

"Gai, what—"

"I wish I could thank whoever finally noticed my feelings toward you and helpfully let you know so that you could amuse yourself by tearing my heart out."

"Gai, I—"

"Or did you just discover it on your own? I guess I never have exactly been what you'd call subtle. You finally picked up on the hints and decided to get rid of me once and for all? Giving me hope and then immediately crushing it?"

"Gai!" Kakashi interjected forcefully. "Would you quit ranting for five seconds and let me speak?"

"What, so you can spout more lies?" Gai growled.

"I am not lying!" Kakashi asserted. "I'm so sorry about what happened—what still happens—to you. It's not fair how you're treated, but have I ever been like that? Why would I start now?"

"You can't deny that you've never been particularly enthusiastic about our rivalry," Gai complained.

"As ridiculous as this sounds, Gai, I am Hatake Kakashi. The calm, cool, hip copy ninja of Konoha. I can't give up that reputation so easily, even if I wanted to. But I don't try to get out of your challenges. Just because I don't challenge you myself doesn't mean I refuse to accept _your_ challenges."

"But you're always so cold about it," Gai grumbled.

"Again, I have an image to maintain," Kakashi smirked.

"Wouldn't loving me completely destroy your oh-so-important reputation?" Gai scowled.

"I don't care about that! I can love you and be with you without seeming overly enthusiastic. Plus, why would I give you up for the opinions of the villagers? That would be the stupidest mistake of my life."

"You care enough to not challenge me, but loving me, caring for me, spending time with me … That's okay? In what universe does that make any sort of sense?"

"It's a pride issue, Gai. I wouldn't expect you to understand, and I'm not asking you to. I'm just begging you to believe me.

"Plus, I challenged you today. And yesterday, and even the day before, but you keep saying no!"

"You were just feeling sorry for me. I will not accept a challenge offered out of pity."

"It wasn't out of pity! Why can't you understand?" Kakashi threw up his hands and groaned, jumping up from where he and Gai had seated themselves on the bed during the course of the conversation and pacing about the room.

"That's always how it is though. I'm too stupid and obsessed with youth to understand such simple concepts," Gai scowled. "You can stop telling me that now."

"Gai—" Kakashi began before realizing it was pointless. Gai was refusing to listen, and nothing he could say would change that. Gai was a man of action, not words like Kakashi. He always had been, and Kakashi often predicted he always would be. He mentally facepalmed at this epiphany … It only proved further how little about Gai he truly noticed, considering how long he'd attempted to talk sense into his rival.

Action, rather than words, would convince Gai how much Kakashi felt for him. Of this Kakashi was sure. In this mind frame, Kakashi stopped pacing and turned to face his beloved green beast.

Resolve obvious in his eyes, he took long, fast strides toward a wide-eyed Gai, using one thin finger to yank down his mask with a fluid motion. Gripping Gai's shiny hair (and not failing to note that it really was just as soft and smooth as Kakashi always imagined), he wrenched Gai's head forward until their mouths crashed together.

It was horribly awkward, even for a first kiss. Gai was still wide-eyed with shock, holding his breath while his hands clutched desperately at his bedsheets, as if he needed something to hold on to or he might just disappear.

After a few minutes of enduring Gai's utter stillness, Kakashi drew back with a sigh.

"Okay, I guess that's it then. I suppose I misinterpreted all you've been saying to me. I'm sorry for forcing myself on you, Gai."

Kakashi began tugging his mask back up his face as he observed Gai with sorrowful, wistful eyes as Gai finally regained mobility only to immediately reach up to apply a feather-light touch of the fingers to his own red lips. The mask had just managed to cover Kakashi's nose when Gai's voice returned.

"Wait!" he cried, startling Kakashi.

"Gai, I'm right in front of you … There's seriously no need to shout." Kakashi winced as he massaged his overstimulated ears.

"Don't go." Gai let out a pathetic whine, crushing Kakashi's waist in his arms and burying his face in Kakashi's chest. Kakashi awkwardly raised his own arms, placing one around Gai's back and allowing the other to stroke his hair. Not that he really minded the position, but Kakashi certainly felt unsure. The past hour had been nothing but a confusing emotional roller coaster, and Kakashi was anxiously awaiting when everything made at least a semblance of sense again. Gai finally removed his face from Kakashi's chest, gazing up with tear-stained cheeks and too-bright eyes.

"You kissed me," he stated in wonderment.

"I did. I'm sorry." Kakashi was focused on nothing but his dear friend's tears.

"Don't be sorry. Please don't ever be sorry," Gai whispered.

They stayed in comfortable silence for awhile, Gai eventually turning his head to the side and resting a gentle cheek on Kakashi's stomach.

"I still don't think I deserve you," Gai contemplated, not at all expecting Kakashi's reaction.

Another hearty slap to the face came his way, bringing an unrestrained expression of hurt and betrayal right back on his recently-made calm and serene face.

"Gai, I love you more than life itself, but I'll warn you right now, I will not be afraid to slap you silly when you're being an idiot," Kakashi scolded. "You are so good enough for me. I know it's going to take awhile, but I hope I'll be able to make you sincerely believe that someday."

" …Thank you, Kakashi. For everything."

Kakashi, deciding that, once again, actions would be more effective than words, leaned forward to steal a second kiss from his dear rival, friend, and now lover.

If either man had been able to concentrate on anything but the other, they would've been both amused and embarrassed to witness a face with eyes as round as dinner plates with eyebrows resembling black caterpillars above them peek in the window before letting out an ecstatic grin and grabbing the hand of his pale-eyed companion, pulling him off to do some training of their own.


End file.
